Her Smile
by Blu Rose
Summary: AU KenxTom Tomoe wonders about her husbands feelings towards Kaoru... [Read & Review please!]


**Hello folks. It's me again with another AU KenxTom fanfiction. I think the reason why most of my RK pairings lately have been KxT because I feel there aren't enough. Some people prefer to have Kenshin paired up with Kaoru because she is happier and can take care of herself and can kick ass (That's one of the reasons she's one of my favorite characters). I guess that, and a chapter from Akai Kitsune's RK story Kendo no Go, inspired this one-shot.**

**Take note, something similar to this may be posted in Demon's Soul, Human's Heart. (I have chapter one finished, but I'm too damn afraid to post it!) Anyways, I'm sure you've had enough of my rambling. Enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, Tomoe or any of the characters from RK.**

**X-x-X**

Glossary: _Kaa-chan_: A cute way of saying "Mommy". _Aishiteru_: "I love you". _Anata_: darling, honey, beloved. Basically a word wives call their husbands. _Koishi_: same as _Anata_ except used by husbands to address their wives. _Hakubaikou:_ White plums. Tomoe's signature scent.

**X-x-X**

_**(Meiji year 13, 9:00 PM)**_

She didn't know why she thought of this. Himura Tomoe trusted her husband with all her heart and soul. He would never cheat on her...but still...

He had been at the Kamiya dojo a number of times, but that was when Kenji was young and taking lessons and when they had dinner over there.

No, it couldn't have been that. Still...could Tomoe say that she...was _jealous_ of Kamiya Kaoru? While Tomoe could be called a true lady, a good wife and mother, Kaoru was somewhat of a tomboy who could cook nothing but "crud" as Yahiko and Sanosuke had put it.

She wasn't jealous of that. It was that the younger woman was happier than her. Kaoru had been alone, had her family die on her--just like Tomoe. She was sad, but she could still smile. She didn't become cold and distant...like Tomoe had.

Maybe that was why she thought her children loved Kaoru more than their own mother. The days that she and her children had played together seemed to be nothing more than memories when they had found a new playmate in Kaoru.

And Kenshin... He seemed to smile more around her...

She couldn't just assume such things. But Tomoe had to ask him--if only to see what he really thought.

"Kenshin?" She said softly after she had laid down besides her husband.

He looked at her with those lovely violet eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you... That is to say..." Tomoe's finger started to fiddle with the blanket. How could she tell him if he loved another woman?

"What us it, Tomoe?" His eyes stared deep into her obsidian colored ones.

"...Would you prefer...if Kaoru was your wife instead of me?" She said softly.

Kenshin blinked. "What made that come up?"

"She...smiles more than I do." She remembered Kenji asking his father why his kaa-chan didn't smile as much as Kaoru. "She can protect herself." Images of Kaoru training and fighting a few times flashed through her memory. She could do nothing. "And...she can show her emotions better than I can." Tomoe lowered her head.

She felt Kenshin's finger tilt her head upward and his lips pressed against hers. When they broke apart, he smiled at her.

"I love you..." He rested his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent of white plums. "And only you. Even if you don't smile a lot, but when you do... When you smile, I feel happy."

Tomoe's eyes widened a bit. "Anata..."

She should've known.

"You are all the happiness I need." Kenshin whispered into her ear. "Aishiteru, koishi..."

Her husband would never cheat on her. He'd never leave her. She was his sheath. His reason for staying sane after all the sins he had committed long ago.

"Kenshin..." Tomoe whispered.

She helped to keep his sanity...and their happiness in tact.

"Aishiteru, anata..."

**Owari**

**X-x-X**

**Wow. Is it just me, or am I aiming for FLUFFY moments in RK instead of sad ones? (I usually try and write sad things when I think of RK) Ah, well. If you're a nice person, you'd review and tell me what you think. I know this is crap. My writing sucks. I just did this in school cause I was bored. You should still review though. See ya.**


End file.
